My not so little ninja me
by Nabkis
Summary: It takes sometimes a little accident to give you something you allways wanted. Like me i got my wish for new life in new world and some powers to live it how i liked. But not everything is so easy I thought it would be.
1. Chapter One  The Beginning

My not so little ninja me.

Chapter one – The beginning

There were trees, and lots of them. The forest where I was looked so thick and cartoonish that I was sure I wasn't anywhere on earth anymore.

"WTF," I said slowly, while oggling the forest around me, my mouth slightly agape.

I was sure that I was either dead, in coma, or in different dimension. `Cus you just don't wake up in the place like this after getting hit by a fucking lighning bolt for sure.

But, being me, I just shrug my shoulders and look at what I have with me here. I look down and see my black leather boots, blue jeans, and my black t-shirt on me which makes me chuckle.

"At least I´m not naked," I said, while combing my right hand through my long red hair, and then moving my eyes at my left hand where my black 42" inch long katana was in its black wooden sheath, making me smile and tighten my fist around it, then tying it between my jeans and belt on my right hip.

After that, I looked around while moving my right hand to rub my chin and started to think. What should I do next? Should I start going in some random direction, or find some civilication? Or should I build a shelter and keep tight until I figured out where the fuck I was.

But my musing was cut short ´cause of the bushes rustling on my right, making me take a ready stance, while laying my left hand on top of the hilt of my sword. But when the bush rustler jumped out from the bushes it made me sweat drop and start to chukle nervously.

"Oh hell no," I said at the growling face of the Manticore in front of me. "Well at least I´m sure where I´am now, fucking Everfree Forest, damnit," I yelled at the manticore who roared and started to run at me, making me get ready and take a hold of the hilt of my katana.

I was as scared as shit, but I was overwhelmed by my survival instics, so it didn't matter. When I noticed the Manticore jumping at me, I crouched low while taking a fast step forward, unsneathing my katana with a fast flick.

I heard a roar of pain from the Matincore, but I didn't stay long enough to look at what kind of wound I had caused because I started running forward like crazy.

Crouching low and laying forward, holding my katana on my side like ninjas, for fucks sakes, I didn't know why I did this, but it felt right so I just ran forward through thick forest while dodging trees and jumping over logs and rocks.

I still could hear the Manticore roaring and running through the forest after me. Obviously the wound I gave that dip shit didn't hinder it at all, which made me curse.

I had run for about a minute or two, when I came to a large clearing. I cursed at my luck even more now because I had to fight the fucking Manticore by myself and I didn' t know shit about real fights. Sure I had practised some with my katana and seen lots of action movies, but those didn't stand a chance in real fight.

The fear of getting myself killed or hurt didn't help either, but I dint have any other choice. I took some distance and turned to look at the forest where I came from while taking a loose stance, holding my both hands on the hilt of my katana which was held little below my eyes horizontally, the tip pointing at my right, and then I tried to even my breath and relax as much I could.

When the manticore jumped out of the forest, I could see a long but shallow gash going from the right side of its muzzle, little over to its shoulder making me curse.

"For fucks sakes, lets get this over with, you fucking fur ball!" I yelled. It roared, charging at me and making me curse at myself while getting ready.

The manticore didn't jump at me this time. Instead, it suddenly stopped in front of me and tried to take a swipe at me with its left paw. But I was a little faster and dodged to the right of the swipe, while taking a swipe at its paw, making it roar again. I tried to stab my katana in its left side, but I saw its stinger coming at me so I had to jump backwards.

I landed on the ground in a crouch and skid along a little while holding my katana in my left hand. but I didn't have much time to think because I noticed the maticore running at me.

"Shit," I managed to say as I crossed my arms over me, just before the manticore smashed into them, making me fly back wards with a grunt and making me fall to the ground on my back, sliding a few meters, making my backside burn like hell.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Manticore jumping at me again, which made me curse and roll fast on my left. I figured I wasn't fast enough because I could feel something sharp digging in my left arm, making me let out a small gasp.

I stopped rolling and stood up as fast as I could and turned to look at the manticore. I didn't have lot of time to think about what kind of wound I had, the only thing I knew about it was that it burned like hell. The Manticore was charging at me again. It jumped and I did the same, but I leaped as close to the ground as possible so that I would fall and slide along the ground on my back.

I knew it was gonna hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't figure out anything else. When I was falling, I turned myself so that my back hit the ground, making me cringe when the sliding started. I didn worry about it. Instead, I took a hold of my katana and gave the fucker a nice long slash on its tummy, making it roar in pain.

Instead, it made me smile, but then I noticed its tail coming from the side. By that time, it was too hit me hard on my side, making me yell in pain and fly several meters back before hitting the ground while loosing the hold of my katana.

I gasped and cursed while trying to get up but only managed to turn on my back side and look at the manticore, which looked really pissed and was charging at me again. I cursed. I was out of energy, and I thought I would die right then and there.

But suddenly I thought of something really stupid, which made me feel like an idiot, but there wasn't really any other option, so I had to give it a try. If it worked, it would be fucking fantastic, but if it didn't, I would die and look like an idiot while doing it. So, I quickly made a one hand ram seal with my right hand in front of me and concentrated really hard,trying the feel the warm tingle I sometimes felt when I tried it.

Suddnenly, I felt something warm rush from my chest in my right hand making me grin.

"Kawamiri no jutsu," I said, grinning at the leaping manticore. In a loud explosion of white smoke that suprised the Manticore, which was left gnawing on a wooden log. I landed at the other side of the clearing near the forest line.

"Fucking hell, it worked. That's so kick ass," I said, standing up and laughing a little while holding my left side because it hurt like a bitch. My happy moment stopped short when I saw the manticore notice me. It roared and charged at me again which made me curse even more.

What could I do? That was definetely chakra I felt there, but would it work again and what should I use?There wasn't any jutsu I could remember how to do because they needed handseals, which I couldn't remember. Fuck this shit, I should have learned them then, but nooooo, I was just too lazy.

Suddenly, I remembered one jutsu, which didn't require any seals. At the same time, this made me curse, ´cause this jutsu in particular is normally so fucking hard to learn, but I didn't have any choice´s here so wihtout further ´ado, I laid my right hand on my right side palm, open and upwards, while concerating on the warm feeling again.

When I felt it again, I smiled a little and pushed at my palm trying to make it spin in lots of different directions. I could feel it starting to spin, but I didn't have lots of time because the manticore was getting so fucking close now.

I growled and gnashed my teeth together, pushing out all of my feelings in my concernation. Suddenly, I felt a flood gate open inside of me, which made me gasp.

No, wait, it wasn't a flood gate. It was one of those chakra gates, which made me grin wildly while pushing it all in my right palm making it spin in many directions. Suddenly I could see a bright blue ball of chakra on my palm rotating in many different directions.

I turned to look at the manticore which jumped at me again, roaring loudly,

"Eat this, you fucking furbag of claws and shit! RASENGAN!" I yelled as loud I could, smashing the spinning ball of blue chakra at the muzzle of the manticore, making it roar in pain.

I pushed with all of the energy left inside of me, while roaring with the beast. Suddenly, the mantiore blasted away while spinning in the air when the rasengan exploded, making me grunt and fall on the ground gasping for air.

I heard a huge crash. I turned my head to look at the manticore and saw that it had flown through a few trees before crashing to the ground unconcious, which made me laugh in relief. I was going to live for another day and I had chakra. Fucking chakra. Suddenly I coughed. I groaned in pain and held my side.

"Fucking great, I think some of my ribs might be broken," I said, groaning and standing up slowly. I looked around for my katana and found it several meters away, burried little in the ground by its blade. I limped towards it while smiling like an idiot. After I had cleaned the blade on my t-shirt, I returned it to its sneath on my right hip.

I took a check of my wounds and noticed that I had four deep scratches on my left arm which would need stiches, but where the hell could I get something to sew it close with?

Suddenly, I remembered that I was in the Everfree Forest. So that meant that Ponyville was nearby. But I couldn't go there in day time. The Ponies would freak out. Besides, I didnt like the idea to even let these ponies know I was there. There would be lot of explaining to do, stuff I was too tired to do right now.

I looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. This meant it wouldn't be a problem to sneak some aid from Ponyville. But then there was the question of who should I look up to for help? I shook my head at these thoughts and started to walk in a random direction, keeping pressure on my wounded arm so it wouldn't bleed out too much. Hopefully I would find a path which lead to Ponyville, or at least get out of the forest itself.

I was deep in thought about my situation while I was walking. I was stuck in some fucking happy-go-ponyland. Of course, I hoped for this kind of chance to start a new life in totally new place, but not in Equestria for fucks sake. But, at least I got chakra here, and that thought itself made me sigh happily.

I always wanted to be a ninja and have lots of epic and hard battles. That's why I always liked action movies and afew action filled anime series. It got my blood pumping and my adrelanine running. Actually, that last fight for my life was the best fucking thing that ever had happened to me.

Suddenly, I noticed that I was standing at the edge of the Everfree Forest. I also noticed that I was very near Fluttershy´s cottage, which made me cringe and hide a little behind nearest tree. Lucky me, there weren´t any lights coming from the windows, so she was probably sleeping and it wasn't even so dark outside yet. Maybe these ponies were more day beings than night beings.

With a sigh of relief, I started to walk to Ponyville, trying to use the shadows of nearby trees and buildngs as much I could. I had hard time deciding who I should look up to help me with my wounds, but when I got to the Ponyville Library and took a peek through the windows that I noticed that it hadn't been used for awhile, making me rise my eyebrow.

Where was Twilight? Shouldn't she be here studying? No, I couldnt believe it. I must be in future Equestria, or in a time where she hasn't even come here yet. I sighed and shook my head, looking at the ponyville, seeing a familiar white building.

"Rarity," I whispered, smiling a little. She had the stuff I could use to fix my self up, and maybe I could catch a glimpse of how the ponies looked in real life.

With a chuckle, I started to sneak to her boutique, taking in the sights as much I could.

When I got there, I noticed that the building was a lot bigger than I thought and with a sigh, I took a hold of the door knob and turned it gently, making a silent click sound. When the door opened, I slowly sneaked inside, being careful to close the door behind me. I was in some sort of hallway. I could see some light coming from the stairs which lead to the upper level.

I slowly took the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. When I got near the frame of the door leading into Rarity's work room, I took a peek inside and to my suprise I saw her sleeping on the floor. Obviously, she´s been working hard on her dresses, I thought, smiling.

I sneaked into the room and moved a blanket which was laying nearby on top of her, looking at her more closely. She was still very cartoonish, like in the show, but I could see the fur, like it should be and other stuff. I don't know how to explain it, but it looked fucking real, like a real life thing with some cartoonish features added, more color and stuff like that.

With a sigh, I walked downstairs to the kitchen I saw there, but not before taking some needles, thread, and few pieces of cheap looking fabric to take care of my wounds. When I got to the kitchen, I took a small bucket of warm water, and sat on the floor near the fridge, taking of my t-shirt.

I started to wipe the wounds with the cloth, cringing every few seconds, because it hurt like a bitch, you know. I had done a pretty good job at cleaning up my wound´s. I looked up for something to bite into, ´cus I knew the sewing will hurt like a bitch. I found a spatula on the table which had good wooden handle, so I wrapped it up with some fabric I took, and put it in my mouth and started to put some thread through the needle.

After that, I took a tight bite of the spatula, and started the sewing. It hurt like hell. I think I had tears flowing like a river and was weeping like a little kid. When I had finished sewing the first gash, to my horror, I noticed Rarity standing near me, looking so scared that it almost broke my heart right there.

"Ah... sorry... but... I didnt know where else to go," I said after I had dropped the spatula on my lap and lowered my head.

"You're hurt," she said. I could hear fear in her voice making me gringe. Suddenly I could feel something warm over my wounds and saw a wet piece of clothe wiping at my wound while glowing lightly, which made me chuckle a little.

"Could you... sew them closed... please?" I asked, looking at those big blue eyes which made me cringe and look back down. I hoped she wouldn't wake to see me here, using her stuff like this. Besides, I wasn't ready to explain everything to her.

I was suprised when I saw the spatula floating in front of me again with the magic, making me smile and take it in my mouth, turning around to give her better accses to my wounds.

I could hear her gasp, but I just turned to look at her giving a pleading look while nodding. I turned back around and bite a little harder on the spatula. I felt the needle entering my skin, which made me cringe, but it didnt feel as bad as my own sewing, which made me happy and gave me more strengh to handle this shit i´ve been spewn upon.

I was suprised at how fast the pain stopped. I thought she couldn't do it any more, but when I looked at the wound, I noticed that it was bandaged and my backside was too. I smiled and turned to look at Rarity, but I noticed she was looking at the floor and was quietly sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, moving my right hand below her chin and gently lifting it upwards so that I could see her eyes, but when she opened them and saw me looking at her, she flinched and turned away.

"B... because I hurt you... I've never hurt anypony," she said quietly, which made me curse myself in my mind for causing this kind of shit for her. But, I couldn't undo it.

"Sometimes helping hurts like this, but still, I'm forever grateful for you helping a strange creature like me without running away screaming," I said as gently as I could so that I wouldn't scare her even more. I could see her turning to look back at me, making me smile a little.

"Look, I know you ponies aren't used to seeing stuff like this, but I didn't know anywhere else to go to get help. I'm sorry if I made you scared and offended you in someway," I said, trying to stand up but I could feel something soft pushing me back on the floor and I saw two white hooves on my shoulders, suprising me.

"No... you can't go in that conditition, you might reopen your wound´s," Rarity said looking at me, making me cringe. I'd rather not stay here because it would cause a lot of confusion and questions, which I wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Why, why did you help me this much? I snuck into your home and stole stuff from you and then made a mess on the floor," I said, gesturing to the blood stains which had fallen on the floor around me.

"I dont care, what matters is that you didn't hurt me and that you were hurt. Now sit tight while I tighten up those bandages. I'm not a nurse or a doctor, but I know how to use basic first-aid," she said with a determion, making me chuckle a little.

Trust Rarity to overcome this kind of shock so fast. She really is a strong person... err- pony. Shit, how the hell am I going to get used to this pony stuff anyway?

"Right away, ma'am," I said, lifting up my hands slowly so that I could give her better access to the bandages on my back.

"Now, what in the name of Celestia were you doing to get these kind of wounds?" she asked, using her unicorn magic to tighten the bandages, which made me chukle.

"I was in a fight, but you should see the other dude," I said, smiling while thinking back to the fight. Seriously, I still cant believe I survived that.

"Dude?" she asked. I turned to look at her. Oh yeah, she didn't know what I meant with that word.

"Oh, I mean Manticore," I blurted out. She gasped and fell on the floor with a loud thud and passed out, making me sweat drop. Seriously, she just patched a fucking alien creatures wounds for fucks sakes, and now she passes out when I said I had a fight with Manticore.

Oh well, at least this gives me an exuse to leave, but not before doing something in return. I stood up slowly, suprised why I wasn't as tired as I should be. Maybe it was because I accessed my chakra. I didn't worry about that much. I crouched down slowly and took her in my arms gently so that I didn't wake her up and carried her to her room. I swear, there is something either wrong with me or she was really light. Seriously, I think I wouldn't be able to carry a real pony, but this was just so ridiculous that I couldn't do anything else but chuckle lighty at the situation.

Fucking pony pshyics indeed.

When I got upstairs, I went straight to her room and laid her onto the bed and covered her gently with the blanket. Seriously, her house is just like in the show. I didn't even look at it that much, just the first season and few episodes from the second. With a shake of my head, I returned downstairs and went back in the kitchen to clean up my mess and make breakfast for Rarity. That was all I could think of doing in return for her help.

I put my shirt back on. It was torn up a little, which was a suprise because that was such old shirt and I thought it would be in piece´s at least. After that, I tied my katana back between my belt and jeans. Then I went to open the fridge so that I could figure out what to do for her for breakfast.

"Well this isn't a suprise," I mutered when I saw the contents of the fridge. Oh great, bunny food, and lots of it. That's what I'm used to saying when I see vegetables and other green food, but I could figure out something from this. After all, I was a handy man, I could do little bit of everything.

I made a fruit salad, juice, and a little berry suprise for desert. I put them on the table and wrote a quick note for her to thank her for everything while signing it with my first name Sam. Then I put it below the plate, holding the bunny food dish and cover the whole meal with silver dome, which is used to cover meals.

After that, I took a quick look around to make sure that I didn't leave any mess and snuck back outside, making my way back to the Everfree Forest to catch up on some hard earned sleep, but not before eating a few apples which I took from Rarity. I hope she doesn't notice. Heh, heh, I can imagine it already, arrested for apple theft.

With a good laugh, which hurt my sides like a bitch, I entered the everfree forest.

* * *

><p><p>

Wee... first chapter, let´s see how this story turns out eeh? ^^

Proof-read by LBTDiclonius, thanks a lot buddy :3


	2. Chapter Two  Getting Started

Oh sorry forgot to mention, I don't own Naruto or MLP FIM but I do own my character Sam and no you cant have him :3

My not so little ninja me

Chapter two – Getting started

I woke up with a yelp and hit my head on the branch on top of me, making me curse and groan in pain. I had climbed up the tallest tree I could find in the Everfree Forest and fell asleep on a big branch.

With a groan, I started to stretch lightly, taking care to not reopen my wounds. After that, I started to look around a little from my position.

"Hmm, I could use a bath," I said. I noticed a river not far from the tree I was in. Of course. I looked around to make sure that there wasn't any dangerous fuckers around before climbing down to the ground.

When my feet hit the ground, I sighed in relief and started to trek in the direction where I saw the river, while holding my right hand loosely on top of the hilt of my katana, just in case.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the river. I had to check my surroundings again, never knew what the hell you could find in this forest. I wouldn't be surprised if a Pikachu jumped out of the bushes and zapped me silly.

With a little laugh at my stupid thoughts, I took off my clothes and stepped down into the cold water. It was surprisingly clean for a river. I've never seen such clear and pure looking water in my world except for bottled water in the stores.

I sighed deeply, trying to relax before starting to wash myself off gently to make sure I didn't open the wounds. Maybe I could use chakra and try to do some medical ninjutsu, but that shit probably need so much control that I didn't have a chance in hell to make it work. Besides, I should save my chakra until I'm sure I'm safe. Never know when I might really need it.

It took me about half an hour to get myself clean and get back into my clothes. Suddenly, I felt something fall from my pocket to the ground and, to my surprise, it was the metal case where I held my smokes for emergency cases.

"Well, fuck me sideways," I said, picking it up and opening it to see that it was full, 20 sticks of cancer, ready to make your day better and your lungs blacker.

With a small laugh, I took a smoke and put it between my lips while closing the case, and returning it to my pocket. I looked up for my zippo lighter and, lucky me, it was still in my pocket. What a lucky day for me, I thought while lighting my smoke and taking a big inhale.

After few seconds, I released the smoke with a relieved sigh and started to look in my pockets for other stuff.

"Well let's see, smokes and zippo, keys which I don't have any use for anymore, my Zte blade android phone which has no power, damn. Probably wouldn't even be able to use it here. My wallet, I wonder if they accept visa here. That would be awesome, but no, they have bits and magic. Screw you, logic," I said while tossing some empty candy wrappers on the ground I found in my pocket.

After that little silly moment, I took the last inhale from my smoke before stomping it on the ground under my boot.

"So, what's next? Hmm…" I asked myself starting to think, but once again, I was interrupted.

"Such a strange creature, making smoke and talking to the forest," said the ever cryptic voice I knew so well, which made me fall on the ground and then jump back up in front of the hooded Zebra, pointing my finger at her accusingly.

"Geez, you almost gave me an heart attack, you..." I almost cursed at the Zebra, making me cringe and lower my finger. Damn, Equestria and their pure fuck.

She was opening her mouth again to speak, but I put my hand in front of her muzzle.

"Please no more that cryptic stuff, it makes my head hurt. Just please speak normally," I said, trying to give her my largest puppy eyes. Seriously, this is ridiculous, I thought.

"Very well, I just like using it to confuse everypony, and have some fun at the same time," Zecora said, smiling which made me sweat drop. Seriously, I was this close to sing Pinkie Pies evil enchantress song with the low voice Fluttershy had in that episode.

"... Thanks... Name's Sam, by the way," I said, giving her a huge smile, extending my right hand at her. She looked at it curiously before laying her left hoof in it for a shake.

"I'm Zecora, resident Zebra of the Everfree Forest," she said. I let her hoof go. "What are you doing here anyway? And just what kind of creature are you? I haven't seen your kind here before," she asked, making me groan. Suddenly I had an idea. Thank you, Kakashi, you lazy bastard.

"I'm a creature called human and I'm..." I said, stretching the last sentence. I could see her leaning little forward to hear what I was going to say. "Lost in the road of life." I finished with a Kakashi styled smile, making the Zebra fall muzzle first on the ground. Take that, you Zebra bastard, I said, laughing in my mind.

"Alright then, human called Sam, would like to have a cup of tea? The road you walk is indeed a long one," she said, grinning before turning around and starting to walk to her home. I cursed the damn Zebra and her trickery. I almost pulled a Gai move on her, but decided to just go with the flow and follow her.

"Sure, by the way, why aren't you scared of me?" I asked while we walked through the forest.

"Simple, you talk," she said, giving me a grin making me face palm and groan at the witty Zebra.

"That's it. Because I can talk? Geez, you are troublesome, Zebra, you know that?" I said, jumping over a log and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, most of the creatures here are dangerous, but the ones who talk don't attack without a reason, so I always talk to the creature first before doing anything stupid," she said. I felt like she was lecturing me like I was a little filly. Fuck that. Seriously, I'm 24 years old and little over 6 feet tall for fucks sakes. I'm not some snot nosed brat anymore, well, maybe sometimes, but I can't help it.

"We are here," she said suddenly.

We stopped in front of a wooden hut, just like in the series. It was made from wood with all this voodoo stuff around. Seriously?

"Come, let us have some tea, and you can tell me about this road of life you are traveling," Zecora said, making me groan. She seriously believed the shit I was spitting out.

With a sigh, I walked through the open door after her, making sure to crouch so I wouldn't hit my head or anything. Seriously, I hate being so tall sometimes. I have lost the count how many times I've hit my head on something. But, the sight that greeted me made me sweat drop. Zecora had tossed her long coat way and was making the tea in front of me, her ass pointed at my direction, giving me too much information.

With a sweat drop, I shut the door, walked in front of the Zebra and sat down on the floor, crossing my legs. This place had some real things in it too, but I wouldn't have been surprised if the fillies were made by magic. Seriously, I'm getting some dirty images here. Better change the topic before it gets too kinky.

"Nice digs you have here, Ms. Z. I can really feel some serious fengshui here," I said, grinning at the Zebra, who looked at me amused, making me chuckle. I would be surprised if she understood even half of what I said.

"Why, thank you, Sam. It took some time to make it perfect to get the right feeling in here," she said, grinning. I sweat dropped. This Zebra was something else.

"Troublesome," I muttered, taking a wooden bowl, that was filled with some kind of purple liquid, from her. Maybe it was the tea she made earlier. I took a careful sip and almost had a fucking orgasm in my mouth. This shit was the most delicious blueberry tea I had ever tasted.

"God damn, Ms. Z, this stuff is something else. Where did you get this stuff?" I asked, looking at her smiling face. Damn these ponies.

"From the herbs and berries of the forest. I made that stuff, you like so much," Zecora said, making me laugh hard, but wince suddenly, holding my side because it hurt like hell. Damn those ribs.

"You are hurt, let me see them. I may be able to brew a potion to heal them," she said, walking closer to me. I sighed and lowered the cup on the floor before taking off my shirt carefully.

"How did you get these?" Zecora asked while taking off my bandages to take a closer look at my wounds. Better be straighter with her, because I wanted to heal so that I could start training in chakra, but these fucking wounds were in the way.

"I fought a Manticore and visited Ponyville to get myself patched up," I said, almost purring when I felt her soft fur on my backside. Fucking ponies. Damn it.

"Ah, so you visited Rarity then," she said suddenly, which made me snap my head at her. How the hell did she know?, I thought, but then I noticed her looking at my stitches. Maybe she recognized it from the stitches.

"Meh... You surprised me, Ms. Z. Are you sure you are not a psychic or something?" I asked while looking at her cleaning my wounds with wet cloth.

"No, I recognized the stitching," she said, confirming my suspicions. "I have some cream to help your wounds heal and a potion to make your bones mend," she added, taking a jar of greenish colored goo, making me cringe and mutter few curses in Finnish.

"That's gonna hurt, isn't it?" I asked. She just smirked and shoved a hoof-full that stuff on top of my wound, making me curse very loudly in Finnish. I couldn't do it in English, because she might understand and I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Oh, don't be such a filly, Sam, I just started," she said, laughing and starting to cover my wounds with that stuff. Didn't she know it burned and sting like a bitch? Fucking ponies. Damn it.

"Are you sure this is even… Aaargh... the right stuff? Damn you, woman," I said, trying not to bite my lip, which made her chuckle more.

"I may have taken the flesh eating lotion. I'm not sure, they are so hard to recognize sometimes," Zecora said, thinking. I looked at her in horror. Suddenly, she just laughed at me and started to put that stuff on my back.

"I was just joking. I know my potions and lotions like my own hooves," she said, making me sigh in relief and chuckle some.

"You sure are an evil enchantress," I said, trying to relax, but I couldn't stop flinching. Suddenly, she stopped and started to wrap them in fresh bandages which she got from God knows where.

"Can you use magic? I need to know when I brew the potion," Zecora asked, making me think that should I tell her about my chakra discovery, but if I didn't tell she might accidentally blew me up with one of her potions.

"No, I can't use magic, but," I said, moving my right hand in front of me and making the same one handed seal to focus chakra. It didn't take long before I saw a faint blue glow around my hand,

"I can use chakra," I said, smiling and looking at Zecora, who was looking at me bewildered. Suddenly, she touched my hand with her hoof making me flinch. I didn't know how chakra would react with a magical pony or a Zebra.

"It's warm and calming, this chakra of yours. Now, I know what to brew for you," she said, starting to gather ingredients around the room while I released my chakra with a sigh and started thinking about what to do. The best idea would be to ask if I could stay with Zecora, help her around for rent while training my chakra and trying to become a real shinobi.

But, fuck, that was going to be hard, because I didn't know all the hand seals and what hand seals the jutsu's needed. Sure, I remember names and what they do, but I didn't know the fucking right hand seals to do them. Meh, I figure those out, at least I know how to do lots of chakra control exercises, so maybe I could be like Tsunade and play hit the mountain with a huge friggin tree with my bare hands.

Damn, that thought bought a smile on my face and small chuckle escaped my lips.

"What's so amusing?" Zecora asked suddenly, which made me turn to look at her, but I noticed that she wasn't at the pot anymore. Instead, she was looking at something under her bed, which made me ogle her rump. I could see everything she had to offer and I was sure that my little buddy agreed.

"Dat plot," I muttered before shoving a fist in my mouth to shut myself up. Zecora stood up suddenly, hitting her head on the underside of the bed with a loud thud. She pulled her head out from under the bed and looked at me.

"What did you say?" she asked while I removed my fist from my mouth to answer.

"Mmmh…your pot is boiling," I said, pointing to the boiling pot on the fire, which made her nod and walk to it, adding few more ingredients to it before starting to stir it.

Damn, that was close. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah, I'm a dude. Damn it, why didn't I figure that out before?, I thought and suddenly I face palmed and groaned. This world is driving me insane,

"A bit for your thoughts," Zecora said suddenly, giving me another wooden bowl which held some kind of steaming pink liquid. I took it in my hands and looked at her.

"Zecora, can I stay here for a while? I don't have any other place to go and I need time to figure this out and what has happened to me, before I start mingling with the ponies and looking for answers. I don't have anything to pay you with, but I'll help you gather herbs and stuff. Anything to repay you if you let me stay," I asked while looking at the steaming liquid in the bowl before turning to look at Zecora, who was smiling.

"Why, of course you can stay here, I really could use another set of hooves to get some of the ingredients and help me brew some potions. Besides, you look like you can use that sword of yours, and this chakra of yours sounds interesting," she answered, grinning wildly, which made me sweat drop. I was sure that wasn't all the reasons why she was okay with me staying here.

But, I didn't have much of a choice did I? I didn't know shit about the fuckers roaming this forest, with the exception of a few, and that the series hadn't even started yet, so that was a good reason not to go to Ponyville yet.

"Thank you, Zecora," I said and drank the liquid from the bowl in one huge gulp, making me cough a little and getting her to laugh. When I turned to look at her I saw the whole room getting blurry.

"What the hell did you... gives...meh... yosh... betersh… shnut … rashp meh..." I managed to slur out before falling face first on the floor with loud crack and then my world went dark. Fuck.

* * *

><p><p>

Thanks for the LBTDiclonius for once again proof reading this for me


	3. Chapter Three  Training starts

Oh hi there, i´m sorry it took so long to upload new chapter. It seems my proof reader was busy, but here is the third chapter. Have fun ^^

My not so little ninja me

Chapter three – Training starts

Ugh, my fucking head. What happened? Oh yeah, that cunt gave me that drink. Shit, my head felt like exploding and everything was itching like hell, even my hair and nails. I didn't even know that was possible.

I groaned loudly and coughed. My throat was so dry. Suddenly, I felt something wooden on my lips and I smelled familiar scent.

"Is... this mad croc?" I asked, groaning. I could hear Zecora laughing,

"No, I don't know what mad croc is, but this is a drink called red bull, drink it up," she said which made me sweat drop and drink the whole damn thing. I couldn't even take care of myself care anymore. These ponies had an energy drinks like ours, everything was just so fucked up here.

Suddenly, I could feel myself getting better and the tingling was gone. I felt like I was back to normal, so I sat up and opened my eyes only to see I had a tent of the blanket that was on me just between my legs which made me sweat drop and cover it by leaning forward and raising my knees up.

Lucky me, Zecora didn't seem to notice because she was at the pot again, probably making some soup or something. What the fuck was in that drink? I didn't get boners just like that when sapping energy drinks back home.

"If you're wondering about that blood of yours rushing in the wrong head, don't worry about it. The drink was made for sports ponies, to help their bodies return faster from exercising and get the blood pumping little faster," she said, making me groan and hold my head. At least now I knew where to get some liquid fucking Viagra if I ever needed it.

"Of course, I've never heard of that kind of reaction from anypony," she added, turning to grin at me.

"Well, thanks a lot Ms. Z, how long I was out?" I asked stretching a little and to my surprise, I noticed that my wounds were healed. What the fuck?

"Four days, I say," Zecora answered, making me groan again. I was stopped when she passed me another wooden bowl, but this one had some kind of vegetable soup in it.

"Thanks," I said, starting to sip it slowly. Now that my body was healed, I had to start training real fast. I wanted to make sure that nothing had changed I came here. But I didn't even know how much I had time before Twilight comes to Ponyville and when the silly elements starts whooping some Nightmare Moon flank. Heh heh, did I just say that? Shit, this place is really messing me up.

I sipped the soup as fast as I could before putting on my clothes, which, surprisingly, Zecora had taken off me. Fucking pervert. I couldn't even be sure if I hadn't been raped as I slept. So, I took my clothes, which were on the table next to the bed, and started to get dressed.

"You humans sure have strange body structure, no sheath to cover the bits," Zecora said, making me smash my head against the wall of the hut.

"Oh gee, thanks Ms. Kinky Z," I said, pulling the last of my clothes on and strapping the katana on my belt again before heading outside, stopping at the door of the hut.

"Thank you for everything, Zecora, I´ll head out for some training," I said, stepping outside and closing the door, but not before hearing the Zebra chuckling. Why she was like that? I'll never know. She was supposed to be a rhyming, mysterious pony, not some perverted, kinky Zebra who understood more than a little pony should.

"Tch...troublesome woman," I mutter, borrowing Shikamaru´s favorite phrase. I started to walk away from the hut so that I didn't disturb Zecora with my training. But that probably didn't even matter. I wouldn't be surprised if she was peeking at me from some of the bushes nearby. Pervert.

I decided to start my training with getting my body in the shape. You know, pushups, sit ups, running around, and other stuff like that. I was surprised that I could do so many of these. Maybe the potion Zecora made me drink earlier had some other side effects too. But, if it helped me even a little, I didn't care. It was a welcome surprise for me.

After a few hours of psychical training, I decided to start the chakra control exercises. I started with the leaf floating on your forehead with your chakra. I sat on the forest floor, laid a leaf on my forehead and started to concentrate. When I felt the chakra rushing to my forehead the leaf just went and lit up in flames.

"Fuck!" I yelled, swatting it away. Did that mean that I had a lot of chakra? Or did it mean that I had a fucking strong fire element chakra? Maybe I should just calm myself a little bit and try again.

I closed my eyes and started to relax, evening my breath until I felt relaxed enough to try again. When I laid new leaf on my forehead and concentrated, it started to float slowly which made me grin, now just start spinning it slowly. Suddenly it fell off. Fuck.

I did this exercise until I could get it working perfectly. I think it was about midday when I got this exercise down and I was hungry as fuck. I stood up and stretched before heading in the forest to look for something to eat. Ponies be damned, but I needed some meat right now. I couldn't help it. I needed my daily protein slice for fucks sakes.

It took me about an hour to find a rabbit. I managed to sneak up on it and stab my katana through its head, killing it instantly. Then I used my katana to skin and take the best meat of the rabbit before burying the remains of it underground. Wouldn't want any silly filly to find it and get nightmares.

I got a small fire going and started to cook the meat while thinking about what to do. I should probably train hard until I got some kind of tip that Twilight had come to Ponyville. That would be the best time to introduce myself to the Ponies, or maybe not. I had a bad feeling that everything wasn't going to go as it should, so I should figure something out if karma decided to be a bitch to me again, which wouldn't be anything new to me.

With a chuckle, I started to eat the rabbit I cooked and wondered more about the plans I will have to make for the future.

It was late in the night when I got back to Zecora´s cottage. I was tired because I had done the tree walking exercises all night and I couldn't get even half of the fucking tree. I almost always fell on my ass or on my back. Fuck, I really should start figuring out some ninja moves and how to move the chakra to enchant my body so that I won't fall like that. Maybe I should stop the control exercises until I get the basic moves down.

With these in mind, I opened the door of the hut and stopped to ogle at Zecora again. She was doing that fucking, "Yo, I'm standing on the tip of this stick with my head nigga" thing, which made me face palm and groan. She has good fucking balance. I almost envied her for that.

"Oh you are back, how was training if I can ask?" Zecora said while holding the pose and keeping her eyes closed. I walked inside, closing the door behind me.

"It was good, but I'm pretty whipped now," I answered, sitting near the fire, untying my katana and laying it against the table.

"Why do you train, is there something to be afraid of?" she asked, making me think of what I was afraid of in here. Sure, the Manticore I fought was something to be afraid of, but probably the most fearsome thing was that I wouldn't be accepted by pony folk and stay hiding here, which wouldn't be a bad thing in itself.

Seriously, what I've read different fanfic´s about ponies, I think that it won't be a problem. The problem is that it wouldn't get any me time, you know? All the ponies pestering me about humans and what the hell we do on our daily business, especially Twilight.

"I don't know. I think it's because I´m afraid to lose any friend I make here; I don't know what kind of danger the future holds for me," I said, surprised I was able to spout some random shit like that from my mouth. Troublesome.

"Hmm… Always uncertain of the future that is and changing along every twist," Zecora said. I groaned, and then she jumped off the stick, taking a spin in the air before landing on the floor and catching the stick in her mouth and laying it against the wall.

"Heh, you should write a book with all that stuff sprouting out of your mouth," I said, chuckling, which made the Zebra look at me questionably before taking a thinking pose.

"That could be interesting," she said smirking at me, which made me groan. Oh, really? I didn't need any more ponies talking like Zecora. It would drive me fucking insane.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrows herbs we pick along the way," she said suddenly, which made me look back at her. Well, I was wondering when she would start teaching me about things.

"But, now we have a problem to solve, which one of us takes the bed," Zecora said, which made me turn my head at her bed. How the hell have I been able to sleep on that little piece of rock? Oh, what a sexy mattress. How the hell didn't I notice that before cheetah fur? Is it even real?, I thought. Damnit, I'm starting to talk like Zecora for fucks sake.

"It's your bed, I think you should sleep in it. I'll take the floor," I said, but when I looked back at her she gave me a stare, which made me sweat drop.

"My house, my rules, you are sleeping with me on my loot," she said, climbing on the bed and crawling under the cheetah blanket. I groaned. Fucking perverted Zebra, I thought while starting take of my boots, jeans, and t-shirt before laying on the bed next to her.

Damn, this blanket was warm and felt quite real too. Wouldn't be surprised if she had kicked some cheetah flank to get this awesome blanket. Suddenly, I felt her hug me from the side which me sweat nervously and tried keep myself in the leash. Damn, I felt kinky.

I wasn't surprised at how warm and soft she felt with all that fur around her, and this cheetah blanket didn't help at all. But, lucky me, I was too tired from the training to think of dirty thoughts, and her warm breathing at my neck didn't help at all. So, with a sigh I closed my eyes and fell in the dada land.

When the next morning came, I woke up to see that Zecora wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. Instead, she was cooking something at the fire, but what made me disturbed was that her ass was once again pointing at my direction, and once again I had my eyes glued on her stripy plot. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you please move that plot away from my face? I think you burned that image deep enough in my head," I said to the Zebra, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples with my hands to try and get the image away.

But she just chuckled, and I could hear her shaking her rump around.

"What, you don't like the view?" she asked, making me jump up from the bed and point my finger at her accusingly,

"You.. you.. you damn witch," I said, crossing my arms over my chest while giving her a pout. She answered with a laugh and gave me a wooden bowl filled with soup.

I took the bowl, sat on the ground next to the fire, and started to sip it slowly. Meh, I'll need to get some meat today. This soup isn't helping much.

"Are we going to gather those herbs today?" I asked the zebra while we were eating, er I mean drinking, er fuck it.

"Yes, we shall, and I shall teach you about the creatures of the forest," she said. I nodded and got little exited. They didn't show many of them in the series. After we had eaten, I put my clothes on and then I thought that I should leave my other stuff. I wouldn't want to lose them.

I took my keys, phone, and wallet, leaving them on the table near the bed, while keeping my case of emergency smokes and my zippo with me, but when I turned around I saw Zecora looking at the my stuff.

"They are stuff from my home, which I would rather not lose somewhere in the forest," I said, taking my katana from the wall, but suddenly there was a hoof on my hand.

"You don't need that blade on this adventure of ours," she said, which made me sigh. Damn, I'll have to use hand to hand then if we meet something meaner than Zecora had in mind.

I sure hope it isn't some Ursa Minor, Major whatever, or a fucking big Dragon, then we would be screwed.

"If you say so, Ms. Z, but don't whine if we get our asses kicked by some big ass surprise you didn't know lived in the forest before," I said, leaving the katana behind and heading outside, keeping the door open for Zecora who came after me.

"Ah don't worry, Sam, there isn't any surprise creatures on the path we are going today," she said, chuckling while tightening the cloak around her. I just sighed and closed the door before walking after her. After that, we headed to the forest to look for some herbs.

While we were walking around the forest collecting different herbs, Zecora showed me few animals residing in the forest. Lots of them were the same as at earth, like bears, squirrels, skunks and stuff. But then she told me about a few animals I knew from the show, like a Cockatrice, Manticore, Ursa Minor and Major, and a Dragon.

I just nodded at her, but suddenly I stopped and my eyes widened,

"Aaaaah... parsnip," I said when I noticed the little furball flying in front of me, but before it could do anything I shoved my boot up in its face, kicking it as far away from me as possible. I didn't want to have anything to do with those little shit´s. They were fucking annoying.

Oh sure, they were cute and all, but I had only one pair of clothes on me and I didn't want them to be eaten by any furball.

"It wasn't a parsnip, it was a Parasprite," Zecora said, chuckling, which made me sweat drop and look around so that I couldn't see any more of those little shits.

We roamed the forest for many hours and then returned to the hut. My mind was whirling with lots of different herbs and animals she told me. When we got to the hut, Zecora told me that I could go to train, but I was so stuck in my thoughts that I just waved at her and jumped on the branch of a nearby tree and started to jump along the branches to look for some meat.

Suddenly, I noticed what I was doing. I gasped and lost my concentration, falling face first on the forest floor. How the hell did I do that?, I thought, while groaning on the ground. Maybe it was some sort of instinct I had. With a shrug of my shoulders, I started to look up for something to hunt and after that, train some of the basic ninja moves.

It was late evening again when I was walking back to Zecora´s hut. I had taken a bath at the river nearby. I was tired as hell, but at least I got a good grasp at using chakra to boost my muscles and make it easier to travel on trees.

When I got at the cottage I noticed from the window that Zecora was already sleeping. I quietly opened the door and went inside. After adding some wood to the fire, I took of my boots, jeans, and shirt and climbed in the bed next to Zecora.

I was too tired to even think about how strange it was to sleep with a zebra, so when she snuggled closer to me, I just yawned and took her in my arms, before falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the LBTDiclonius for proof reading this for me... ^^


	4. Chapter Four Something About Rarity

Okies, the story hit the over 10000 words mark. Wohoo. Anyway lets get on whit the story, oh and thanks for the reviews... :3

* * *

><p><p>

My not so little ninja me

Chapter four – Something about Rarity

It had been few weeks since I started living with the perverted Zebra, and I could say that it has been a most interesting time in my life. Not because I learned about herbs and stuff, or training myself in shinobi arts. No, it was the fucking crazy tasks Zecora gave me.

Like the one herb I had to pick from the top of the tallest tree in the Everfree Forest. Oh, did I mention that I found a Hornet's nest and that they were fucking pissed off? Sure, I got the herb, but fuck, I had to run for my life like a son of a bitch. Man, those fuckers were fast. I swear they were ninja hornets.

And that wasn't even the best part. One time, I had to pick some mushrooms from a cave. She said that it was empty, but when I got there, I happened to see two bears going at it, and I'm sure the male bear didn't like cock blocking, because he tried to kill me like his life depended on it. After that, I got back to the hut, beaten and bleeding, but I swear the bear was even more beaten than me. That fucker just wouldn't stay down.

But when I got back, Zecora only laughed at me and gave me a fucking lollipop to suckle on for good work, which made me smash my head on the wall many times until I passed out. The fucking nerve of that Zebra. I couldn't stay angry at her because she was the only thing that I've got in this crazy pony world. Besides, she understood stuff that no other pony would, and I didn't need to be gentle when talking to her.

Well, at least my training was getting along well, with all of this crazy shit going around, I thought I was at a genin level at best. I could do basic taijutsu, which means hand to hand. One ninjutsu called, Kawamiri, which I thought was the one jutsu I would really need, because it let me switch myself with a wooden log. Then I also got the tree walking down, but it wasn't perfect yet so I needed to work on it more.

But when I trained with my katana, I was really fucking surprised. I wondered if I was a really a samurai or something in my last life, because swinging the katana felt so natural, like it was an extension of my arm. Sure, I was good, but not that good. I was probably a low chunin level, but how? To hell if I know. I don't have anything to measure my skills with.

But, enough about the last weeks. I was training in the forest again and was trying to remember what the hand seals were. I only had a few sure ones I knew like Ram, Rat, Serpent, and the Tiger seals. Suddenly, I got a fucking genius thought. Let's do them, and add some chakra.

I did the seals, added some chakra, and BOOM. It exploded, sending me flying, until I hit a tree and crumbled on the ground. Fuck. Never trying that again, I thought, groaning. Suddenly, I noticed something glowing on my left arm, some kind of red kanji writing.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, jumping up, my earlier accident long forgotten. I took a bite of my right hand thumb, and then swiped it across the seal while adding chakra. Suddenly, there was an explosion of white smoke and I was left holding this big ass scroll in my arms.

"Oh, mama, I could kiss some royal plot for this," I said, getting excited and opening the scroll on the ground. Oh, fuck yeah! There was a lot of jutsu and technique scrolls sealed in that thing, and they were written in English too, fuck yeah. When I had finished my happy dance, I started to look it more closely.

It was well categorized, and made up just how I wanted. Right jutsu and other techniques for each rank, and then some more after kage level, which gave me a shit eating grin. Whoever made this and gave it to little ol' me, I was forever in their debt. This made everything so easy and…what´s this?

Ninja gear, holy shit. I quickly took my bleeding thumb and swiped it at kunai pouches. With another puff of smoke, there were 5 leather pouches filled of kunai knives. Hmm, should be enough for while if I use them carefully, I thought, taking one pouch and tying it around my right thigh, before sealing the others back and rolling the scroll closed.

After I had tied the scroll over my back with the leather strip on it, I started to run back to Zecora´s hut along the tree branches. Suddenly, I stopped on the tree branch near the hut of the Zebra, and rested against the tree while taking out of my case of smokes.

This was something to celebrate, I thought, taking a smoke from the case and lighting it with my zippo lighter. After a long inhale, I closed my eyes and relaxed, thinking about the scroll. Who would give me something like this? Was it some sort of god? Or just silly Celestia pulling my leg here, and waiting for me to run there and kiss her hooves.

But my musing was stopped when I heard Zecora shouting for me, "I know you like sucking things, but for Celestia's sake, get me some herbs, and I´m running out of the mushrooms again!" Zecora yelled, which almost made me inhale the whole burning smoke in my mouth,

"God dammit, woman!" I yelled over my coughing, while jumping down near her and crushing the cigarette under my boot.

"Here is the list of the herbs I need, they should be easy to see," she said, chuckling. I took the list from her hoof and looked at it. Lucky me, they were the ones I knew the best. I nodded at her.

"I´ll be back," I said at her with my best Schwarzenegger imitation, before jumping back in the trees, leaving the Zebra chuckling behind. Wait a second. How the hell did she know I was outside near her hut? Aaaargh, sometimes that Zebra drives me fucking crazy.

I had been looking for the herbs and those silly mushrooms for four hours now. When I had found the last one from the list I heard a familiar scream, which made me swear loudly.

"What the hell she is doing here?" I said shoving the herb in the bag and starting to run at the direction where I heard the shout coming from. When I got there, I stopped to crouch on the nearby tree branch and took in the situation.

"That's a fucking, big Hydra," I mumbled when I saw the five headed lizard looking down at something small and white. "Fuck! Rarity, what are you doing here?" I said, making one handseal I haven't yet tried. I put my front fingers in a cross shaped seal and pushed my chakra in them.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," I said and with a puff of smoke, two perfect clones appeared next to me, which made me grin wildly,

"You know what to do, guys," I said, making the clones nod their head. One of the clones made a ram seal and concentrated on Rarity, while the other one took two kunai´s in both of his hands, holding them in reverse position.

"Kawamiri," whispered the clone, switching himself whit Rarity just as the hydra was going to eat her, while the other clone ran at the hydra to distract it.

I snatched Rarity from the air next to me, and started to run back to Zecora´s hut along the tree branches, while flinching when I got the kawamiri clones memory. Let me tell you, it hurt like fuck when you get bitten in half; I almost bit my lip and cried when I got the memories back.

Suddenly I felt something hugging me tightly and I could hear quiet sobs coming from Rarity, who I was holding in my arms in bridal style,

"Don't worry, you are safe now," I said gently, while continuing my running. A few minutes later I arrived at the hut, and landed near it on the ground. But suddenly I had to fall on my knees because I got the other clones memories back. I had to close my eyes to get my thoughts back together.

= Clone´s memories =

After the boss had hold of Rarity, I jumped down on the ground and started to sprint at the Hydra fucker who tried to make a meal out of Rarity. I saw the Hydra getting surprised when my brother disappeared from its mouth with an explosion of white smoke, which made me grin.

I leapt on the Hydra´s back, and started to run along one of its necks, using chakra to stick on its scales. When I got near the head, I took a leap and tossed the two kunai's at the eyes of the two hydra heads, which made them roar in pain.

"Take that, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, taking hold of the hilt of my katana, and taking it out from its sheath in a flash. I took aim, added some chakra to the blade, and tossed it at the forehead of one of the Hydra heads, making it sink up to its hilt. After that, I managed to only make a laugh before releasing myself from the world, my job done. Hope the boss likes the results, were the last of my thoughts before disappearing in an explosion of white smoke, taking the kunai's and the sword with me because they too were part of the jutsu.

= Clone´s memories end =

After I had sorted the memories, I shook my head and looked at Rarity, who was now sleeping in my arms. She probably was tired after that kind of shit she had to go through. I sighed.

I stood up and started to walk at the Zecora´s hut, but before I even could get to the door, Zecora opened it and looked at me, and then at Rarity in my arms.

"Bring her inside," she just said, giving me some room to walk inside and lay Rarity on her bed. After that, I took her saddle bags of her back, laying them on the ground near the bed. I pulled the cheetah blanket on top of her.

"What happened to her?" Zecora asked while I took my scroll and katana off, laying them against the wall while taking a seat near the fire.

"I don't know why she was in the forest, but I heard her scream and ran there, only to see that a fucking Hydra was trying to kill her," I said, giving a little growl, before adding some more wood in the fire,

"I suppose she is here to give you the clothes I asked her to make, but I said I was going to come and get them," Zecora said, which made me groan and face palm. Trust Rarity to come here on her own, what a stupid woman, err, I mean mare, err shit. Whatever.

Suddenly I heard a rustle of fabric, a gasp, and suddenly someone was latched on my back.

"Sam, you are here! I made you some clothes I hope you like them I..." Rarity was talking, and I could see that she was in a shock, and I had to get her out of it before she pops, I looked at Zecora for help, but she had disappeared. Typical.

"Rarity, listen to me. You are going into shock; you need to calm down," I said at her, but she wasn't listening instead she was talking like there was no tomorrow about the clothes she made for me, which made groan and take a hold of her shoulders, pulling her to me and pressing my lips on hers, making her gasp in my mouth.

Me and my fucking…there's no other way to do this thing. I swear her muzzle tasted like blueberries, which almost made me purr, but I just stopped my kiss and looked at her.

"Rarity, calm down. It's not wrong to tell me if you are afraid. You don't need to bottle it up, it only makes you worse," I said, and suddenly she hugged me tightly and started to cry on my shoulder. Fuck.

"I...I was so scared th... that I would die," She said, sobbing, which made me sigh and rub her back in smoothing motions.

"It's okay, you are safe now. Why don't you take few calming breaths and sit tight? I'll make us some awesome tea to help us relax," I said, but not before pulling her in front of me so that I could look at those big blue eye of her.

"...okay," she said, and I laid my hand on top of her head giving a small rub, while trying not to mess her mane.

"Atta girl," I said standing up and starting to make the tea. "So, why didn't you wait for Zecora to come and get those clothes? At least then you could have come back with her to see me?" I asked, while adding the right herbs to the pot,

"I…I couldn't wait any longer. When I heard from her last night that you were here and you left so suddenly last time," she said, looking at me with those large blue eyes, which made me wince in my head. She really liked me for some reason.

"I´m sorry for leaving you like that back then," I said, while filling two wooden bowls with the blueberry tea I made. I really fucking liked that stuff. It was the first thing I asked Zecora to teach me, after all. After that thought, I sat in front of Rarity, and gave her one of the bowls, which she took hold of with her unicorn magic.

"I couldn't stay, because it wasn't time for me to be there yet," I said, sighing, and looking at my bowl before taking slow sip from it.

"Why, I was afraid you would hurt yourself out here. I could have given you a place to stay, and I'm sure that Ponyville would have taken you in with open hooves," Rarity said, which made me curse myself in my head. This was getting so hard.

"I´m not ready yet. I…I need more time," I stuttered, which I couldn't believe was possible for me, but she had something which made me be something I didn't know I was.

"How...why-" she tried to ask, but I laid my hand on her mouth to stop her questions.

"I just need little more time, please. But I promise to visit, if it makes you feel better," I said, while giving her a gentle smile, and then removing my hand from her mouth.

"Ah, okay. I guess I can wait, but you better come visit or else, even Celestia won't stop me from hunting you down," Rarity said, glaring at me, which made me laugh and hug her tightly.

"Ah, Rarity, you are something else," I said, nuzzling her neck, before breaking the contact and standing up. "Now, let's see those clothes you made for me," I said, which made her smile and start blabbering about the clothes.

There were several pairs of under pants, some t-shirts, mostly black, but there were a few different colors too. There were also three pairs of pants, which were made from sturdy looking dark blue fabric, and then there were two black jackets.

All I could say to her was that they were just what I wanted, and I promised to pay her back someday for those clothes with money or work. She tried to say that I didn't need to pay back, but I just laughed at her and said that I had to because I just couldn't take them for free. They were so awesome.

We were talking for many hours about different things. I told her a little about my childhood. About how I was the only child in my family, and about my hobbies and friends. She told me about her adventure to find her cutie mark, which I had seen from the show, but it was so much better to hear it from her than your TV screen.

It was getting late, and I told Rarity that I should take her home. She was starting to fall asleep where she was sitting. When I saw her nodding her head and yawning cutely, I stood up, tossing her saddle bag over my shoulder before taking her in my arms again and went outside.

First thing I noticed was that Zecora was meditating near the hut, and turned to look at me, smiling when I stepped out. I just nodded at her and pushed chakra to my feet, before jumping on the trees and starting to head to Ponyville, while Rarity slept in my arms.

It took me about half an hour to get to Rarity´s boutique, and when I got there, I noticed that the window to her bed room was open, so I leaped through it and landed in her bedroom floor. I gently laid Rarity to her bed, and put her saddle bags on the table near it.

But, before I could turn around to leave, I felt her hoof take a hold of my hand, and I looked at her half lidded eyes.

* * *

>"Mmh...don´t leave," she said quietly, which made me sigh. I guess I could sleep with her a little. I was pretty tired myself. So I smiled, took off my shoes, and crawled next to her, taking her in my arms and nuzzling her neck, which made her murmur. I smiled and felt the exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and soon I fell asleep.<p><p>

Thanks for the proof reading again LBTDiclonius


	5. Chapter Five Gay Sea Dragons WTF

Well well well, it´s been a while my dear readers. Sorry for the hold up but here is the fifth chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

My not so little ninja me

Chapter five – Gay Sea Dragons, WTF?

I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy, which made me think, where the hell did I sleep? Then I remembered that I was at Rarity´s. I snapped my eyes open. Lucky me, I didn't sleep till morning. I could still see that it was dark outside, but I also could see the sun rising which made me curse myself in my mind.

I noticed that Rarity was sleeping on my chest and nuzzling my neck, which made me smile, but I had to get away from under her without waking her up. I had my arms free, so I made a ram seal and focused on the floor.

With a quiet puff of smoke, I replaced myself with the pillow using Kawamiri and looked at Rarity, who was snuggling tighter on the pillow while muttering something in her sleep, which I was sure was my name and something else, making me blush a little.

Damn, I never blushed with Zecora, but Rarity just says my name and one semi naughty word, and I'm blushing like a little girl. With a silent sigh, I put on my clothes and snuck downstairs. When I got there, I made a cross shaped hand seal, and with another puff of white smoke, two clones appeared next to me.

I didn't need to say anything to them because they were part of me, so we share our thoughts. Without any other hustle, one of the clones went to cook breakfast for Rarity in the kitchen, while the other clone and I went out.

The clone with me was just for causing a distraction if somepony noticed me, so I started to sneak back to Everfree forest while the clone took to the rooftops, staying in the shadows, on the lookout for any early waking ponies.

I let out a sigh of relief when I got out of Ponyville, but suddenly I noticed an orange colored pony walking in the direction of Ponyville which made me hit the floor, but suddenly I felt a nudge on my mind and I could see a big red stallion running at the orange pony and stop in front of it to talk.

"How the hell did he do henge? I didn't even train for that yet," I muttered, but then noticed that the orange pony was looking in different direction, so I jumped up and pushed chakra in my legs and started to run to the Everfree forest as fast I could.

After I was in the forest, I jumped up into the trees and started to travel to the river where I usually bathed, but suddenly I had to stop and take a hold of the tree. I got the first clone's memories back.

He didn't do anything interesting other than make her another bunny food breakfast. Er-I mean salad, and then writing a note saying that I would come to visit at least once a week and one other, thanking her for the clothes she made.

With a grunt, and a shake of my head, I started to move again, but I only managed to take few leaps before gasping and falling face first on the ground floor, because I got the other clone's memories.

=Clone´s memories=

After we left Rarity´s boutique with the boss, I took to the roof tops while keeping an eye out for any early ponies. We had been sneaking a while now when I was stopped by a voice next to me,

"Muffin?" a female voice asked, which almost made me lose my footing and have an heart attack, if clones can have that kind of shit. I turned to look at the voice and saw the gray colored, blonde-maned, and cross eyed Pegasus looking at me and holding a muffin in her hoof. Oh, thank God it was only Derpy who saw me.

"Oh, good morning, Derpy, and thank you." I said, taking the muffin and giving her a smile which made her giggle,

"You are silly," she said giggling while flying upside down, which made me chuckle a little and rub her chin.

"Why thank you, I do try my best," I said, trying to sound serious but it made her laugh even more and suddenly she started flying away.

"Bye, Mr. Human," she yelled while I waved back at her. That silly Pegasus. I´m sure that she knows more than she lets on, I thought, but suddenly cursed when I remembered that I should be looking after boss, shit.

I took a look around and saw boss walking out of the town, making me curse again and run after him, but suddenly I noticed an orange pony walking to Ponyville, which made me curse again.

I need to cause a distraction, I thought, making a ram seal while landing on the ground.

"Henge," I muttered, focusing on a picture of an animal in my mind while adding chakra on the seal, suddenly I was enveloped in smoke and I had changed to my pet black cat from my home dimension.

I didn't stay to celebrate. Instead, I started to run fast at the orange pony, which I noticed was the farm pony called Applejack, shit. I ran stealthily past AJ and somewhere behind her before making another ram seal in my mind and thinking about another figure.

With another puff of smoke I henged into Big Macintosh, her brother, and took a run after AJ. I really hoped this fucking works, I thought, calling for AJ with the best Big Mac voice I could make, which didn't sound much like him.

"What the hay, Big Mac?" Applejack asked when I stopped in front of her, trying to look like I had ran to get to her.

"Ah'm sorry, AJ, but Ah broke the saw, so Ah need a new one," I said to her while looking past her to see boss start to run to the Everfree forest.

"Ah'm going to see if ah can find one. Are ya sure you´r alright?" AJ asked and I gave her smile,

"Eeyup, Ah´m going to head back the farm now, thanks, AJ," I said, nodding before turning around and start trotting back at the direction where I saw their farm.

I trotted until I was sure Apple Jack couldn't see me anymore and stopped, letting out few curses.

"That was fucking close," I muttered before dispelling myself with an explosion of smoke.

=Clone´s memories end=

With a groan, I stood up and spit the dirt out of my mouth before starting to rub my temples with my hands. Fuck, these shadow clones were creepy, I better not use them too much or I might get even more insane, I thought and started to head to the river again through the tree tops.

When I was nearing the river, I started to hear singing, which made me stop on a nearby tree and look at the river before me.

"Oh for fucks sakes, no, not this. Everything else I can take, but not this," I cursed and moaned at my fate while smashing my head a few times on the tree I was on. There was the familiar purple sea dragon singing the fucking YMCA song with the gayest voice I've ever heard, and trust me, I've heard a lot of them.

I had to stop this madness, so I leaped in front of the dragon giving a Kakashi styled greeting.

"Yo!" I yelled, making the sea dragon scream and fall back in the river. But suddenly he jumped back up, panting, and looking at me angrily.

"Why did you do that? I was just getting to the best part of the song," he said, moaning in that gay voice of his which made me groan and face palm.

"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but this was kind of my bathing spot. So, if you would kindly choose another place to sing," I said while trying to resist shoving a rasengan in the sea dragons face.

"A bath you say, well of course. I'm sorry to take your bathing spot. I shall move to other place," the sea dragon said, grinning at me before starting to move away. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if he hid somewhere to take a peek at me. So, I took a look at the direction and what I saw made my eye brow twitch madly.

"I can still see you, dragon!" I yelled, pointing my finger at the sea dragon, who was about 100 meters away, submerged in the water so that only his eyes and top of his head was visible. The fucker raised his head from the water.

"Why, I would just like to see that manly body of yours," the fucker said, which made me roar in fury, take a hold of a nearby tree with my arms, rip it from the ground, and toss it at the dragon with another roar that made the dragon scream like a girl.

With a huge explosion of water, the tree hit the river, making huge waves. At least the fucking dragon is gone, I thought while panting and falling on to all fours on the ground. Shit, everything hurt like fuck. Did I open some chakra gates again, ´cause only those would be so strong for a while but with this kind of cost.

I groaned and tried to get my chakra moving along my muscles to try and get some feeling back in them and ease the pain. I think I was lying there for few hours before I could stand back up and start taking that well-earned bath of mine.

When I had finished bathing, I started to walk to Zecora´s hut, but didn't take the tree tops like usually because I still felt exhausted. It took me lot longer to get there walking; it probably was sometime around midday when I got to the hut and, lucky me, Zecora was inside.

"What idiotic things have you done this time?" she asked when I stumbled into the hut and fell face first on the floor.

"Blow me," I managed to groan at Zecora, who just chuckled and dragged me near the wall before helping me to lie against it. "I got angry at a gay sea dragon and opened several chakra gates to hurl a tree at him," I said while Zecora hummed and started to gather some ingredients, probably to brew me a potion or something.

"Yes, I've met this gay dragon you speak of. Silly being he is," she said, which made me groan and lean my head against the wall while closing my eyes.

"Why is this world so fucking messed up? It isn't anything like what I've seen back home," I asked her, which made her hum.

"I do not know, nor have I ever seen your world before, but I have lived here for so long, nothing is strange to me anymore," Zecora said, which made me sigh and rub my forehead. She still wouldn't stop that creepy talking, even after I would curse and tease her for it.

We talked for a while about the differences of this world and the version of this world I've seen back home. There weren't much, but when she said to always look underneath the underneath, I was sure that she was keeping something from me, which made me curse her in my mind.

After a while, she finished the potion and I took it after I had managed to sit on the bed. If I know Zecora at all, this shit is probably going to fuck me sideways, so with a groan, I gulped the whole shit down my throat and guess what? I passed out like a light.

When I woke up next time, Zecora told me that I had slept for two days straight, fucking chakra exhaustion. But lucky me, she didn't have any jobs for me so I could do some light training, no tough chakra usage yet, I needed to let that shit charge up. So, I used the few free days to up my psychical training and shit. I was getting good at it too.

After the two days were up, I went back to normal routine. Mornings went by gathering herbs and learning under Zecora´s tutelage, and the rest of the day was my own training with chakra and other ninja stuff, especially kunai and shuriken ´cause those were too handy to leave for later time.

I didn't do much of jutsu training other than training my kawamiri and henge jutsu. I also used my shadow clones to spar with and do some chakra control exercises, but I didn't use more than two of them, because I don't think my brain can take that kind of stress. This shadow clone technique really is that dangerous, I don't know how the hell Naruto could spam them like that without going insane.

But, fuck it, these two fellas were big help to me that I didn't even care if I could do more. In a few weeks I had mastered the tree walking and was getting pretty good at water walking. But seriously, I should start to look up for more jutsu's. Maybe give a try for genjutsu and some medical ninjutsu.

You never know when you might need one of those, and of course, basic fuuinjutsu too. I could use some storage scrolls or tattoos.

But I didn't forget my promise to Rarity at all. Every Friday night I would go there and we would have a dinner, or drink and talk about something. Like our lives, hobbies and friends and other stuff, but I left everything out that was too dirty or something a little pony shouldn't know.

After our little chats I slept the night cuddling next to Rarity, never anything more than that. I wasn't a hormone running, dick thinking little cunt anymore, so I kept my cool. Besides, I wouldn't do that stuff anyway until I was sure we were an item. Heh, how funny is that anyway? A ninja and a pony being an item? Heh.

Of course, being with Rarity, I had to go through a little makeover of hers. Or that's what she said, but fuck, I had to change clothes that and this way for one fucking night after some hard training. Of course I didn't say it like that to her, but when she tried to make me to wear a gay looking suit, I drew the line and said I was a simple man.

I was wearing my black leather boots and dark blue pants with lots of pockets, but they were tied with white bandages around my ankles, I had a t-shirt which was the same color as Rarity´s mane and tail, dark purple. On top of that, I had a black jacket which I kept open. On my wrists were two red wrist bands and my hands were wrapped in white bandages to hide the scarring I had gotten from training.

My long red hair was tied with a purple fabric from my neck, but left two red hair bangs to fall on either side of my forehead, and on both of my ears were three small silver loops with some carvings on them. I got those from Zecora. She said they were for good luck, but I didn't believe her at all. Probably put some silly spell on them to make me go nuts when I least expect it.

When I had snuck out from Ponyville Saturday morning, which was getting a lot easier because I would always henge myself to a familiar brown colored, hourglass flanked pony. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that I borrowed his form to sneak around heh, heh. I arrived at Zecora´s hut only to hear familiar ringing inside,

"How the hell…?" I said, opening the door fast and running on the table where I held my stuff from home and, to my surprise, I could see my ZTE Blade purring and screaming on the table while the screen was flashing brightly.

"You are supposed to be battery dead, you fucker." I said at the phone before picking it up and answering it.

"Hello there, Sam, how do you like your new home?" asked a female voice before I could even open my mouth,

"Eeerr... Pretty good, I guess, a little weird though," I said, surprised. I could hear the female voice laugh over the line happily.

"Heh... Anyway, I want you to come to the old castle in two hours. I'll be waiting," the female voice said, and before I could even say anything, the phone went dead, making me curse. I tried to open it again but it stayed dead, not even a flicker of light on the screen. Fucking pony world.

"Old castle my ass, the only old castle here is that freaky castle where the sisters lived before," I muttered, tossing the phone back on the table before taking my katana and tying it between my belt and pants. After that I headed outside and jumped in the tree tops and started to head to the castle.

* * *

><p><p>

Thanks again for LBTDiclonius for proof reading this even if it took so long ….. :D


	6. Chapter Six Unexpect The Unexpected

Hi there... it seem that I forgot to update my story since there has bee so much to do lately, so here is the chapter six... thou enjoy the story..

My not so little ninja me

Chapter six – Unexpect the unexpected

I was speeding through the tree tops to the old castle where I would be meeting this strange lady who called me earlier through my battery dead phone. It made me feel nervous that someone was behind all of this. My appearance here in Equestria and the changes this place had compared to the show I had seen from my big ass plasma telly back home.

Fuck, I missed that thing. Actually, now that I think of it, I´ve been without any kind of electronics since coming here. How the hell haven't I gone crazy? I can't even update my facebook account anymore. Heh, heh, actually that would be funny, upload a pic of me cuddling with Rarity and wait for the comments.

Anyway, I better start focusing on this. I could see that fucking creepy looking castle up ahead, and to my surprise, I saw a light coming from one of the windows at the top of the tallest tower. Heh, sounds like a children's story right now. Well then, let's save the damsel in distress, I thought before entering the castle.

The place was huge, which made me curse. I can't navigate shit in here, I thought, slapping a palm to my face and sighing.

"Fucking idiot," I said before walking back outside and jumping on the castle wall using my chakra to glue my feet on it before starting to run along it in the direction of the light of the tower.

When I got there, I leaped through the window arc and landed in middle of some sort of throne room.

"Ah I´m glad you could make it, Sam. And in a half an hour too. You must be getting good at that chakra thing," I heard the same female voice from my phone say from behind me, which made me turn around fast while laying my right hand on top of the kunai pouch which was tied on my right thigh.

I was surprised when I saw a big, white, red-maned alicorn with a quill and ink pot tattooed on her plot.

"Lauren? What the hell?" I yelled, pointing my finger at her, only to get smacked behind my head with an invisible hand, making me fall face first on the ground.

"No cursing, bad boy. Now, why don't you come closer so that I can see how much better you look before I pulled you here," Lauren said, which made me groan and stand up while rubbing my head.

"You really are an alicorn then? Troublesome," I said while walking at her before stopping in front of her. I took notice that when she was standing her head was at my neck, so I was little taller than her.

"Oh my, darling, you look absolutely ridiculous," she said, giving a little laugh which made me groan.

"Damn it, woman, you made me look like this, so you better like it, and besides I like this more than that weak and skinny body I was residing in before," I said, giving her little glare and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Heh, sure you do. Now, I pulled you here for a little mission and that chakra you always wanted is to make it a little easier," she said while floating a note pad in front of her with her unicorn magic and flipping its pages.

"So, what's the job then? And why me?" I asked, trying to take a peek at her notebook which she suddenly shoved in her mane and grinned at me.

"Well, I picked you because you said you were bored of our world, and I needed someone to look after my little ponies," she said, which made me curse at her in Finnish, but she smacked my head again, making me groan.

"How did you know I was cursing?" I asked, which made her laugh again,

"You just said it," she answered, which made me mutter about troublesome women.

"So you want me to look after this place," I asked while rubbing my chin with my right hand. I noticed that I didn't have any facial hair, another strange thing in this world, but at least I don't have to shave anymore.

"Yes, I think it's a good payment from me after pulling you to Equestria," she said, turning around and walking to one of the thrones. She started to rub it with her hoof while sighing.

"This used to be such a beautiful castle in the past," she said while I hummed and thought about her request. I really didn't have much of choice if I wanted to stay here, and if I didn't I probably would be sent back to my old world with no chakra and memories.

"I´ll do it," I said after a while and combed my hand through my hair,

"Heh, I knew you would. Now, I want to give you a reward. Anything you would like from your old home, just name it and I´ll bring it to you. Oh, and only one thing," she said, smiling. I glared at her because I had lots of stuff which would be useful for me in here, but suddenly I had a thought, which made me grin.

"I want a never ending metal flask of Jack Daniels whiskey." I said while pointing a finger at the alicorn, making her face fall on the ground. Ow, that had to hurt.

"You really are full of surprises, Mr. Sam," she said after recovering from the pony snout versus castle floor match. With a flash of magic from her horn, a silver colored metal flask appeared in my right hand.

"Now, without further ado, I bid you goodbye. And remember to keep your promises or there will be hell to pay," Lauren said, giving me a glare. I could feel myself kneeling under the pressure. Was this the famous killer intent? Damn, this is fucking crazy.

"O...of course," I managed to stutter and suddenly the pressure disappeared and I saw the alicorn disappear with a white flash of light.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled while panting on my knees, but then my eyes fell on the flask and I sat on the floor, opening it as fast I could before taking a huge gulp of whiskey. After I had swallowed I coughed loudly. Damn, this shit was good, I thought while moaning when I felt the amber liquid settle itself in my tummy.

I just sat there for a while, taking a small sip from my flask and thinking about what Lauren said to me. She had pulled me in this world to protect these ponies. Did she think that I could protect them all? There were several cities or towns, or whatever they were called, filled with ponies, how to hell I´m supposed to protect everypony?

"Fuck," I said, laying the flask on the floor while making a cross shaped hand seal,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," I muttered, and in a white explosion of smoke my two buddies appeared sitting in front of me.

"So, any thoughts?" I asked the clones while handing the flask to one of them. Seriously, this was getting bad talking with yourself like this.

"Hmm.." Clone number one said while taking a sip from the flask.

"We could train ninja ponies, Yosh," the second clone said which made me and the first sweat drop at the idea.

"Seriously, ninja ponies? How the hell they could use chakra? No hands, remember?" I said at the second while rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand,

"Do they have to be ponies? Griffons and diamond dogs have fingers, right? And we never know if unicorns can use chakra instead of magic," the first said, which made me hum as I thought about the idea.

"That's not bad idea, but I just reached the genin level myself. I should at least be a jonin before even thinking about training anyone," I said while taking the flask back from the second who was offering it to me.

"Then we train like a hell from now on. She didn't say when we should start this pony protection job," Second said which made me nod at the thought.

"Isn't this kind of creepy, talking to ourselves like this?" First said, making me and second groan,

"Yeah, we know. So, training ourselves to jonin level first then start looking for recruits," I said, making the two clones nod their heads at me, but suddenly the second clone jumped up and was enveloped in white smoke.

"Yosh, let us train like youthful spirits and start running around this castle 100 times," said the familiar voice from the smoke and when it disappeared, me and first clone saw that second had henge´d into a Maito Guy and was making the nice guy pose with sparkly teeth and everything.

"Go to hell!" Me and first yelled at the Gai clone while tossing kunai´s in its head, dispelling it with an explosion of smoke.

"That was fucking creepy," I said while the first clone nodded.

"So, we are gonna start training then?" First asked which made me sigh.

"Not today, I´m going to get myself so fucking drunk that I can't walk straight anymore," I said, which made the first clone laugh and dispel itself. After that I stood up slowly and I could feel the alcohol hitting the spot, making me sway a little.

With a laugh I leaped back out from the window and ran down along the wall until I landed on the ground on my ass, which made me laugh in my little drunken stupor. After that I started to walk back in the direction where Zecora´s hut was. While doing that, I was taking sips from the flask and singing songs that came to my mind.

I had been walking for an hour now and I thought I was lost. Which only made me laugh and hiccup a little, because the whiskey was really getting in my head. Suddenly I stepped in a clearing and saw the familiar manticore sleeping on the ground. Being drunk and all, I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

"Oi you fucker…*hick*…sthill ahlive!" I yelled, swaying a little to the side while the manticore opened one of its eyes and when it saw me, it started to growl. Suddenly it leaped up and started to run at me, roaring loudly,

"Oh yeah…yoush whant shome?" I yelled, shaking my fist at the charging animal. When he leaped at me, I suddenly leaned backwards laying my hands on the ground and snapped my chakra filled right leg under the jaw of the manticore.

With a loud snap the manticore´s mouth went shut and it flew straight through the air while I crouched on the ground,

"Yosh," I said, pumping chakra in my legs and jumping upwards after the Manticore. When I was at a same height, I took a little spin around in the air.

"Konoha Senpuu!" I yelled, giving a spin kick straight onto the muzzle of the Manticore, making it roar in pain and smash back on the ground with a loud crash. After that I landed back on the ground in a crouch and started to run at the Manticore, but before I got close to it I saw its stinger coming at me, making me dodge to the side.

It seemed that the manticore was eager to poison me with it, ´cus I had to dodge the stinger for a while, which only made me more pissed.

"Oh for the fucks sakes," I yelled, catching the stinger in a tight hold under my left arm pit and took a hold of the hilt of my katana with my right hand. With a fast flick of my right hand, the manticore roared in pain when I cut its stinger off.

"Now, let's start the real fun," I said, tossing the stinger away and returning my katana to its sheath before taking a kunai from the pouch in my right hand. I needed something to block its claws. With a roar of fury, the manticore attacked me and started to take swipes at me with its paws. I dodged and blocked some of them with my kunai.

I managed to give few good kicks to its muzzle before I felt something hit my face from the side, making me grunt in pain and fly somewhere over to the side but I managed to turn myself in the air so that I landed on my feet. What hit me, I thought and suddenly I noticed the manticore´s tail flicking side to side angrily. How the hell? I didn't see that comin,g I thought, getting ready to defend m self when the manticore charged at me again.

"Oh shit," I said suddenly when I noticed that the manticore seemed to have gotten stronger. Was it playing with me before, I thought before using Kawamiri to replace me with a wooden log, appearing behind the manticore, but it seemed that it had learned its lesson last time and it took a swipe at me with its tail.

I had to leap a little ways backwards before the manticore was back at swiping at me with its paws. I had to push chakra in my body to get faster and stronger so that I could keep up with the fucker.

"You been training too eeh? ...Fur ball," I asked the manticore while leaping backwards in the air, but suddenly I saw the manticore smirk. I swear it was fucking smirking before it leaped in the air after me, flapping its wings fast, giving it a boost of speed. I only managed to mutter a curse and cross my arms before the fucker head butted me,

Whit a grunt I was smashed on the ground, I slid few meters on my back before flipping backwards and landing in a crouch.

"I´m getting tired of this shit," I said, growling. Better finish this fast before this fucker starts pulling even more stuff from its pocket, I thought before taking a horse stance while crossing my arms over my face focusing deeply on my chakra.

Suddenly a blue chakra sprung around me and the dust around me started to swirl around wildly.

"Kaimon Kai!" I yelled, and with a loud explosion, my chakra burst out even more and become lot thicker.

With a yell, I disappeared from my position, appearing below the manticore and giving his stomach a hard kick, making the manticore roar in pain before flying upwards, but I disappeared again.

Suddenly I appeared next to the manticore giving it a spin kick on its side, making it roar even more. I disappeared again, only to appear below the fucker again and kicking it below its jaw with a loud crack, making it fly upwards. When the manticore reached its peak of flying upwards and started to fall I appeared behind it, wrapping my hands around it torso and started to spin us around in the air.

"Omote Renge!" I yelled, but before we hit the ground, I detached myself and jumped to the side, falling on the ground face first with a groan. I turned to look at the manticore when I heard it crash on the ground with loud explosion of dirt and rock.

"Haha…Take that you son of a bitch," I yelled while standing up and panting. Damn, that gate opening takes a lot out of you, but I didn't feel as tired as first time I opened the first gate and it seemed that this whole fight got me out of my alcohol stupor.

"Fuck my head hurts," I said, moaning and starting to walk back to Zecora´s hut. There goes my day of. Fucking manticore, next time I see that fucker I´m gonna beat it into a bloody pulp.

Thanks again for LBTDiclonius for proof reading this ^^


End file.
